Michael Myers (S3-S1)
Michael Myers has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of Halloween, Halloween 2, H20, and the beginning of Halloween: Resurrection have been taken in as canon, and this continuity ignores the remake of Halloween and the Thorn storyline. However some aspects from the Halloween comics will be taken into as canon in this continuity. Michael Myers is the main character and villain the Halloween film series (parts 1, 2, and 7) and is controlled by Jack Bauer. Character History "I met him fifteen years ago; I was told there was nothing left: no reason, no conscience, no understanding; not even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six year old child with this blank, pale, emotionless face and the blackest eyes; the Devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven years trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply...evil." - Dr. Samuel J. Loomis speaking to Leigh Brackett, the Sheriff of Haddonfield Halloween, 1963 Michael Audrey Myers was born on October 31, 1957 in Haddonfield, Illinois and he committed his first murder when he was only six years old. On the night of October 31, 1963, Michael had come back to his house, finding that his sister Judith and her boyfriend, Daniel Hodges, are kissing on the couch. They soon decide to go upstairs to have sex. Michael (still dressed in his clown costume that he used for treat-or-treating just hours before), enters the house, goes through the kitchen and pulls out a large butcher knife and waits by the stairs. Judith's boyfriend then goes downstairs and tells Judith he will call her tomorrow. Michael heads upstairs with the knife in hand and finds Judith's boyfriend's clown mask he picks it up and puts it on. He enters the room to find that Judith is combing her hair and is almost fully nude. Judith tries to get Michael to leave the room but Michael attacks her and stabs her to death. Michael then rushes out of Judith's room, downstairs and out of the house down the front lawn when he is spotted by his parents. Michael's parents remove his mask only to see their son having a strange look on his face, a blank emotionless face. Michael was then sent to Smith's Grove - Warren County Sanitarium, and put under the care of psychiatrist Dr. Samuel Loomis. As the years of treatment went, Loomis began to suspect that there was something more to Michael than previously believed, something purely evil. Halloween, 1978 Fifteen years later, Michael hijacks the car meant for his court transfer. The car is driven by Loomis's medical colleague and assistant nurse, Marion Chambers. After attempting to attack Marion, Michael gets into the car and drives away quickly. His destination is his hometown of Haddonfield, but during the night, he had pulled over, killed a Phelps Garage truck driver, and then stole his clothes. He had, however, dropped a book of matches, originally belonging to Chambers, giving Loomis the vital clue that he had indeed been there. On the following day, October 31, Michael returns to his childhood home, which is now vacant, run-down, and on the market under Strode Realty. Moments later, he hears voices and investigates, thus finding his target. He follows a young woman named Laurie Strode; first by stalking her during one of her high school classes, after school while she walked home with friends Lynda Van Der Klok and Annie Brackett, and finally following both Annie and Laurie when they drive to baby-sit in another neighborhood. Laurie babysits for Tommy Doyle while Annie is watching Lindsey Wallace. Tommy sees Michael standing outside the Wallaces and tells Laurie he saw the Bogeyman outside. Michael even kills the Wallace family dog. Later that night, Annie receives a telephone call from her boyfriend Paul explaining that he needed to be picked up. Lindsey is soon thereafter taken across the street to continue watching The Thing from Another World with little Tommy and Laurie. When Annie gets to her car, she discovers it is locked, and returns to the house to get her keys. Annie then returns to the car, failing to notice that the door is now unlocked. After getting inside, she notices that the windshield is fogged over. Puzzled over this, Michael emerges from the backseat and begins strangling her before silting her throat then carries her back inside the Wallace's house which Tommy witnesses. Later a drunken Lynda and her boyfriend Bob arrive at the Wallace residence, where they have sex in the empty house. Afterwards, Bob goes downstairs for beer and discovers the back door hanging open. Thinking it is a prank by Annie and Paul, he searches the kitchen only to find Michael hiding inside the closet. Michael lifts Bob up by the throat and then stabs him through the chest, pinning him to the door, mysteriously staring at him, tilting his head back and forth. He then puts a sheet over himself and places Bob's glasses on top of the sheet. After creeping up the stairs, he approaches Lynda, who believes he is Bob playing a practical joke. She attempts to call Laurie, just as Michael makes his move. He strangles Lynda with the phone cord. Once she is dead, he puts the bodies of the three deceased teenagers in the upstairs bedroom (Annie on the bed, Bob hanging upside down, and Lynda in the closet). After receiving the strange call from Lynda, Laurie decides to go across the street and investigate. When she arrives, she thinks her friends are playing pranks on her. To her horror she discovers the gruesome display of Michael's victims and headstone of Judith Myers. When Michael is within reach of Laurie, he stabs her in the left shoulder and she falls over the stair balcony. Laurie flees and Michael pursues. Once outside, Laurie attempts to gain attention from the neighbors, only to have them think of it as another Halloween prank. Laurie finally makes it back to the Doyle's house and is able to alert Tommy. He comes downstairs and lets her inside. Michael stalks her all the way to the Doyle residence. Once inside, Laurie notices one of the side windows is opened. They fight each other in the house, and Laurie eventually stabs him in the neck with a knitting needle, then runs upstairs to hide in the closet. Tommy says "You can't kill the Bogeyman" and Michael appears at the top of the stairs and follows them into the room. He breaks the closet door down and tries to kill her, but she stabs him in the eye with a hanger then stabs him with his knife, thinking he is dead, Laurie then instructs Tommy and Lindsey to call the police from a neighbor's house. After they take off, Michael rise once again and goes after Laurie, now attempting to strangle her. She fights back and pulls off his mask. Michael's face is revealed. Meanwhile Loomis, who has been on his patient's path the whole day, appears in time and shoots Michael six times at point-blank range then falls from the second story balcony. Despite his seemingly fatal injuries, he is nowhere to be found on the lawn when Loomis looks just moments later from up above. Loomis immediately sets off to find Michael once again, as Laurie is taken to a nearby hospital, the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. It is here that Laurie learns of her connection to the murderer, learns that she is his sister. But unfortunately for her, Michael is not done with her yet, as he soon discovers her whereabouts. Brutally murdering the staff one by one, he finally comes upon Laurie once again, and the chase begins again. Once again, Dr. Loomis makes a timely intervention, taking the battle into an operating room, where he employs the use of oxygen tanks to create an explosion that engulfs both the serial killer and himself. Laurie survives and is taken away into another ambulance. Halloween, 1998 (Twenty Years Later) Laurie soon after fakes her death, and goes into hiding for the next twenty years under the assumed name of Keri Tate. While she seems to have the perfect ideal life, she is still haunted by that Halloween night, that night her brother came home. While it has been twenty years since she last saw him, she still lives in constant fear whenever Halloween comes around, which is that very day. Unfortunately for Laurie, her past finally manages to catch up with her. Michael did indeed survive the fiery explosion that engulfed him twenty years ago, and has been trying to find his sister for quite some time. Once again, the cycle starts anew, and the bodies begin to slowly pile up once more, as Michael pursues not only his sister, but her son as well. Tired of running from her bloodline, Laurie opts to confront Michael instead of fleeing again. The two siblings collide in a flurry of sharpened objects, Michael's persistent ability to withstand massive amounts of damage makes it quite difficult for his sister to inflict any lasting effects upon him. But she soon manages to get the upper hand, and is about to finally end it when she is abruptly stopped by a security guard as the police and paramedics soon arrive. Michael's seemingly dead body is taken away in a body bag, but Laurie refuses to let this go on any further, and promptly commandeers the ambulance that Michael's body is in. Driving through the night, her suspicions are seemingly confirmed as the body bag does indeed begin to stir once more. Immediately applying the brakes, she sends Michael through the windshield, to which she tries to run him over with the ambulance, but ends up sending the vehicle tumbling over a cliff. Laurie manages to escape relatively unharmed, but Michael appears to have been pinned between a tree and the ambulance itself. Laurie tries, unsuccessfully, to reach out to her brother, before promptly taking a swing with a nearby ax, decapitating her psychotic sibling, and ending her torment, or so she thought. Unfinished Business Michael had once again escaped, having forcefully switched clothes, and the mask, with a paramedic that had arrived on the scene. To make matters more convenient for him, Myers damaged the man's throat so he could not talk while under the mask. Laurie is promptly sent to a mental institution on the counts of murder. Knowing that her brother would soon show up, Laurie pretends to be medicated as she prepares for the inevitable confrontation that she knows will come. When Myers does appear, she lures him into a trap and prepares to finally kill him once and for all. But her brother once again shows his cunning and craftiness, and promptly turns the tables on his sister, who presumably dies after this occurrence, falling from the roof of the institution. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Return to Haddonfield After killing a motorist and taking their vehicle, Michael begins his journey back to his hometown of Haddonfield where unknown to him, Donald Loomis, a nephew of Dr. Loomis who was following his uncle's footsteps, and Danny Hodges were residing inside the town and were ready to face Michael if he shows himself on Halloween. Danny still felt heavy guilt after leaving Judith on that night and wanted to kill Michael as well. Around this time Tom Doyle, a former survivor of Michael's, had already visited the town to pay his respects to the fallen victims of Michael. But unknown to everyone else, Paul Sayer, a religious extremist was ready to burn down the Myers house once and for all. Once arriving Haddonfield, Michael had killed a farmer and his wife and stay inside their house for the next several days until it was Halloween. When Halloween night came, he arrived into town and looked around and saw Paul Sayer had formed a crowd outside his childhood home and was preparing to burn it to the ground; Myers would then kill Sayer by burning him alive. He left the area and kept to the shadows through his walk about the town. Although he had only killed four in the year, Michael himself was just a mindless stalker and lacked the motivation he had when his sister was alive. Unknown to him, Donald had begun to track Michael around town, hoping to kill the psychotic stalker once and for all. An Unexpected Twist However, things took a turn for the worst for Donald when he was attacked by Michael then shot five times with his own gun by Michael before he had turned the gun on himself and shot himself. Donald would pass out from the pain and blood loss. Eventually, the police had arrived at the scene and took both bodies to the hospital. Donald, somehow with five bullets in his body, was still alive. He wasn't going to die until he knew Michael was dead and killed by himself. While on Halloween night 2006, Michael's body was transferred to the hospital in the nearby Russellville where he would be readied to be autopsied by the morgue's doctor. Everything was set and just as the morgue's doctor went to reach his mask, Michael's eyes snapped opened and let out a horrific bellow of agony after regaining consciousness. The morgue's doctor quickly tried to use a sedative on Michael but was quickly killed by the killer after Michael used a bone saw to kill the doctor. After killing an EMT and the female morgue attendant, Michael left Russellville not before gaining some important items at the local hardware store. Back in Smith's Grove Michael would drive back to Haddonfield and stay hidden inside his abandon house, feeding on rats to survive. However in the second week of July of 2007, Michael would encounter Donald Loomis, Tom Doyle and Danny Hodges whom all used their weapons to render Michael to unconsciousness. Eventually Michael had taken away by an ambulance where he would be transported to Smith's Grove and locked under heavy restrained. Michael would indeed get out of his restraints and break out of his room and escape from Smith's Grove where he not leave by himself. He would take Lindsey Wallace, whom had gone partially insane after the events on that Halloween night. Michael would then escape with Lindsey and headed towards the farmhouse that was nearby where Michael would toy with Lindsey. When he was about to finish her off, Donald, Tom and Danny arrived and Danny was seriously wounded when Michael stabbed him and Donald was forced to abandon his mission and help out Danny and Lindsey by getting them both to the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital while Michael escaped. Regular Appearance Michael stands at six feet two inches tall and weighs two hundred pounds. He has a lean built body type. He formally had brown hair and has brown eyes, but Dr. Loomis believed he had "the blackest eyes, the Devil's eyes." Michael's attire is an all-black or dark blue coveralls that were wore from a mechanic or janitor, but most importantly he wears a pale white, emotionless mask with brown hair. All over his body are numerous scars caused from gunshots, stabbings, puncture wounds to his throat and eyes. His entire body is also heavily burnt including scalpel area, leaving him bald as a result, and his heavily burnt skin has almost allowed Michael to absorb more damage as the scarred skin acts like a second skin. Trademark Gear Although he has been known to use his bare hands, telephone cords, and even boiling water to murder someone, Michael seems to have a fondness of using handheld cutlery weapons, but his preferred weapon of that group is the kitchen knife. He is quite found in using the kitchen knife, as it was the same type of instrument that he used to kill his sister and many of his victims. Michael prefers to use stabbing and cutting instruments like knives and scalpels in his killings, though he is prone to do use any handheld weapon he could find such as hammers or shovels. Powers Although not considered to be "superhuman", Michael has a cunning nature. He has a keen ability to sneak up on his intended victims or trick them consistently. He has an uncanny ability to escape detection by sneaking around or switching bodies in order to fake his death. Also, Michael seems to understand things, as well as interpret things as a thinker, which allows him very unique ways of taking out victims. He also seems to have a weird sense of humor in his killings or luring a victim. Michael is also very strong to some degree (capable of lifting heavy objects such as Judith Myers' tombstone) and highly resilient of his injuries, which he is able to endure extreme physical pain such as being shot, stabbed, or being set on fire, thus making people believe that some type of supernatural force is compelling him. Interesting enough there is a point whenever serve damage is done to him, Michael enters a coma-like state of unconsciousness where he "heals" from his serve wounds. Category:Michael Myers (S3) Category:Serial Killers Category:Quasi-Immortals